


Arthur in Wonderland

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mad world isn't it? Sometimes we just need to escape… even for just a minute. Maybe we all need to disappear from this horrid place called reality. It’s sad isn't it, how sometimes we wish we could just disappear from it all… Sorry, getting off topic. What’s really sad is that we don’t realize we’re slipping away from the real world until we’ve already begun to fall…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first Fanfiction and it's an Alice in Wonderland Hetalia remake i'll make notes when needed!! :)

A single fight, out of multiple that left him in tears. I shall wish thee life away… away from this silly place people call reality… A voice in the dark whispers sweet nothings, that means nothing to anyone and everyone. He ran away, far away from him. The him in question is Alfred F. Jones. The one crying is Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, the one running, came across a willow tree dancing in the wind. Arthur sat there just crying and… wishing for better. Wish, wish, wish all you can just you watch and you shall see be careful what you wish for.  
*********  
Arthur sat there, underneath the willow tree for a while. He was about to go when his friend Roderich ran past muttering something. It was something like “Oh dear, I’m late! I must get going or it’s off with my head!” Then he just ran off dropping a book full of music sheets.  
“Roderich, you dropped your book!” Arthur called after Roderich.  
Roderich didn't here nor did he really care for he was late. Arthur decided to run after him to give his book back to him. Roderich was different somehow… maybe it was his bunny ears and tail? Anyway, Roderich jumped into a hole and unfortunately, Arthur couldn't stop running and fell down, down, down.  
*********  
He landed in a vast room with 2 silver statues, one with devil-like qualities and the another with angelic qualities. Arthur got up, dusted himself off, then the statues came to life and advanced towards him.  
“There will be enough of that.” A voice said coming from the shadows of the dimly lit room. The statues quickly hurried away down a hall that glowed with candles and as they went past the candles went out one by one. Then 2 people stepped out of the shadows onto the balcony above him, one with brownish-red hair and… sunglasses on? Anyway, the other with pinkish-blonde hair and blue eyes a pinkish tinge.  
“Who are you?” The guy with brownish-red hair asked taking off his sunglasses showing his piercing red eyes then he walked down the stairs with the littler man following him.  
“I-I’m Arthur, who might you be?” Arthur said backing away slightly.  
“Allen, your scaring him.” The one with the pinkish-blonde hair said.  
“Oliver… Are you sure we can trust him?” the one who is most likely Allen asked.  
Oliver just turned his head slightly to the right and smiled and said “Of course we can!”  
“Okay. Anyway, follow me.” Allen said to Arthur then he turned and walked down the hallway opposite of the one the statues went down.  
*********  
“This door leads to Wonderland.” Allen said.  
“Thank you.” Arthur said being polite.  
“Oliver thinks your trustworthy…” Allen said handing Arthur something “ Here.”  
“Thanks.” Arthur said taking the item being given.  
“Oh and Arthur good luck you’ll need it.” Allen said before turning and walking away.  
Arthur pushed open the door to wonderland and never once thought of how he would ever return… He will later on because of the mischievous Cheshire neko.


	2. Meeting Mischievous

When Arthur walked out he wasn't sure what to expect but I’m pretty sure he didn't expect a dark mysterious forest. There was only 1 path heading east. That was the only way to go so he had no idea but to see where the path leads. The path, unfortunately, lead to cross roads with a tree in front where the roads crossed.  
“Left or right?” A voice purred from the bare branch on the tree.  
“Who are you?” Arthur asked.  
“I’m just me, kesesese.” The voice said “Why do you ask? Am I not me and are you not you?”   
“I ask for your name.” Arthur said slightly annoyed.  
“Names are silly things aren't they?” The owner of the voice dropped down from his perch in the tree “ Since you want to know I am Gilbert and Gil by some.”   
“You look someone I know… you even have the same name!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Do I?” Gilbert said “What’s your name?”  
“My name is Arthur.”  
“Well I don’t know you but I do have a question for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Have you seen a person? He’s tiny and I mean really tiny, no one notices him…” Gilbert rambled on while Arthur got a good look at him he was Albino that’s for sure, he also had a German accent, and he was a neko… ‘Strange’ Arthur thought. He’s clothing was gray pants with a shirt that had long purple sleeves, black back and the front was black and purple. His ears and tail were purple and black. “and he has blond hair, violet eyes and-“ Arthur cut him off asking “Is he missing? If so how long has he been missing?”  
“Yeah he’s been missing for 3 months…”  
“Wow... Anyway haven’t seen him sorry.”  
“It’s ok… I just miss him.”  
“You really love him don’t you? What’s his name?”  
“His name is Matthew, and yeah I really do love him…”  
“Well I better be off now.”  
“But which way shall you go left or right?”  
“I think I will go right.”  
“Hey Arthur good luck, there are a lot of bad people here… they won’t think twice about hurting you.”  
“Thanks for the advice.”  
“Oh and, be careful with the people you meet, they’re not always as they seem.”  
“Thank you, I shall be off now.”Arthur said then turned away and walked down the path on the right.  
“That poor guy, he’s not from here…” Gilbert said silently to himself and walked down the path on the left which lead to the place where he and friends meet up at. “I just hope mien Birdie is okay…”  
*********  
Arthur got to a Victorian looking house. To him it looked like it could be Roderich’s house and he was right. He didn't really feel like going up and knocking so he put the book in his mailbox. He walked away still on the path and he ran into 2 people. One of them had blonde hair and the other had brown hair and strange curl.  
“Hallo. Who are you?” The blonde spoke first with a German accent. So the blonde is also German…  
“Ve~ maybe it’s an alien!!” The brown haired Italian one chirped.  
“Not a bloody alien!!!!” Arthur scolded and after that the Italian started crying.  
“Feli, it’s okay.” The German comforted the small Italian.  
“I’m sorry I’m just having a bad day and to answer your question I’m Arthur”  
“I’m Ludwig and this Feliciano.”  
“Nice to meet you and all, but I seem to be lost.”  
“Well, you can come with us we’re going to meet up with some of our friends.”  
“Thank you that would be really nice.”  
“You’re welcome, now come on we must be going.” Ludwig said as he walked off down the path with Feliciano holding on to his arm so with no intentions of being lost in these woods forever, he followed them.  
*********  
They got to clearing and the only one there was the neko Gilbert from before and he looked sad and distant as he held to a white cup with maple leaves on it. Arthur wondered if there will be more people coming or if it was just them. Of course there are more people coming… good people and unfortunately bad people.


	3. Tea Parties and Narrow Escapes

Gilbert came over to Arthur, Ludwig, and Feliciano and said "Nice to see you again Arthur, Hallo Bruder, and how are you Feli?"  
"Nice to see you again too." Arthur said.  
"Hallo to you to Bruder." Ludwig said  
"Ve~ Ciao Gilbert I'm great and how about you?" Feliciano asked happily.  
"I'm doing great." Gilbert lied.  
"Bruder we need to talk." Ludwig said sternly to Gilbert.  
"Ja, okay fine whatever." Gilbert said.  
"Vermissen Sie ihn immer noch unterlassen Sie?" Ludwig asked.

"Ja, ich vermisse ihn" Gilbert said in response.

"Sie Matthew wieder zu sehen."

"Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Kein problem bruder."

“Hello, I would like to know why I came.” a voice said as a 3 people came into the clearing. The one with the white hair asked the closest person to him which was Arthur “Where is the nearest exit?”

“I don’t know.” Arthur said.

“Okay, I guess I have to suffer.” The person said “My name is Emil Stielson.”  
Arthur was about to tell Emil his name when one of the other 2 spoke up and said before storming out “I don’t know why we came. I was hoping Matthew would be back. Come on tomato bastard.” Yet another Italian with brown hair and a strange curl on the opposite side of Feliciano’s curl. The other person also had brown hair said “I’m coming Lovi~!”

“Fratello!!” Feliciano exclaimed “Where are you going?”

"Home, ya bastard!!"

"But, fratello!! We have a guest!!"

"I would rather not attend if he's not here to keep me sane!!"

"Bye, then fratello." Feliciano said and when his brother was far away he started crying.

"Feliciano, come on let's go home too." Ludwig said walking over and picking up Feliciano.

"S-Si" Feliciano choked out in between tears.

"No so fast, aru" Said a person jumping out from behind a bush.

"Run, it's Yao!!" Emil shouted as he ran away.

"Come on Arthur!!" Gilbert said as he grabbed Arthur's wrist and they both started running.

*********

They ran for quite a while until Gilbert thought it was safe and stopped.

"I like we're safe here." Gilbert said to Arthur.  
Then there was a rustling in a bush and someone jumped out and yelled "Guess again!!"  
Gilbert was not amused and said "Vash, just stop."  
"Hey, be nice." Vash said  
"Sure thing right after you give me back Matthew!!"  
"Like I would ever."  
"He escaped didn't he?"  
"Yeah today actually escaped."  
"So are we captured or what?" Arthur asked very confused.  
"Yeah you guys are come on." Vash answered then he grabbed both of their wrists and dragged and threw them into the back on a wagon.  
"Hey let us go!!" Gilbert complained.  
"Hey, you win some you lose some." Vash said.  
"Jerk." Gilbert said as Vash walked away.  
"So now what?" Arthur asked.  
"I don't know honestly..." Gilbert said.  
Just then there was a loud crash and the wagon stopped and Vash let them out and said "Leave the wagon broke somehow, so just leave."  
"That's cool." Gilbert said getting out with his hand over the teacup he still, surprisingly, has.  
"Go, now." Vash said.  
Arthur got out then asked Gilbert "What's in that cup?"  
"Matthew." Gilbert stated quickly once they got out of Vash's earshot.  
"Huh?" Arthur asked confused.  
Gilbert moved his hand to show Arthur Matthew who he then placed on a log.  
"Birdie, wake up!!" Gilbert said loud enough to wake Matthew up.  
Matthew yawned and woke up and said "Your welcome"  
"Thanks, anyway eat this I'm not going to carrying you the whole way." Gilbert said giving Matthew something that looked like cake.  
"Ok." Matthew said then he nibbled on the cake.  
He grew in size and unfortunately it did not have the same effect to his clothes... Gilbert knew this and threw a blanket over him and handed him clothes.  
"Thanks." Matthew said putting on the clothes.  
"No problem." Gilbert said as he took sneakers and socks out of the backpack he somehow acquired.  
Matthew got out from underneath the blanket and Gilbert gave him the socks and shoes. As Matthew put on the shoes, he asked "Gilbert who's that?" and pointed at Arthur.  
"That's Arthur." Gilbert said.  
"Well then, Hello Arthur."  
"Hello to you too Matthew."  
"We should get going." Gilbert said.  
"Yeah we should." Matthew agreed  
As they got near the white castle, an arrow nearly hit Arthur. Then a voice came from the trees, "Well that got their attention... Nice shot though just need to work on your aim."  
"I try." Said another voice before both of them dropped down.  
"Oh, hey Logan." Gilbert said as if Arthur didn't nearly get shot.  
"Hey, mate." Logan said.  
"Who's the kid?" Gilbert asked pointing at the small boy with brown hair and an even stranger curl than the two Italians before.  
"This is Valentino." Logan said, "Don't kill him."  
"Like I would ever..."  
"Yeah, you would mate."  
"Anyway, we should get going. Right Gilbert?" Matthew said silently adding, 'Before it gets too dark.'  
Gilbert seemed to get the message and said "Yep, we should get going."  
Then Arthur hit the ground with a thud and everyone turned and looked at him. Arthur who hasn't spoken the whole time just stared at the person crouched on the ground holding their stomach. Logan recognized him immediately and asked "Are you okay, mate?"  
Valentino just shook his head. So as a response Logan said "Gilbert get Matthew and whoever this is to the castle."  
"What about you?" Matthew asked  
"I'll be right behind you." Logan said just to ease Matthew's concern.  
"Ok..." Matthew said still slightly concerned.  
"Come on Birdie!!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's hand.  
"Valentino, mate, we need to go." Logan said.  
"I'm sorry but, I just stabbed and I'm not up for running right now." Valentino said sarcastically.  
"Come on then." Logan said picking Valentino up and running.  
As soon as they were gone, a person emerged from the shadows of the forest talking to himself.  
"Allistor, you may need to kill that boy."He said to himself.  
He then walked away mumbling stuff to himself  
*********  
Then suddenly pineapples!!  
*********  
Hello all, I am unknown for sure. All I can say so you read this in a correct voice is that I am female. I shall not give you my name just yet but, for your information I broke the forth wall. I am an important part if this story. I'm the one who takes people to this mysterious place called Wonderland...

Is it me or does it feel like I've gone mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Ludwig and Gilbert in English-  
> You miss him still, don't you?  
> Yeah I miss him.  
> You will see Matthew again.  
> Thanks that means a lot to me.  
> No problem Brother.  
> By the way I made up that ship with Logan and Valentino. Anyway Logan is Australia and Valentino is Seborga


	4. What's Going on in Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance. Alfred has inner voices and one is very evil. By the way Insanity is based on me... cuz i'm no big deal but, at the same time I am right?

Alfred was worried sick. Arthur is missing and nowhere to be found. He felt hopeless and he also really wanted to apologize for being a jerk. Alfred was lost in his own world when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find a boy with reddish-orange hair parted to the right.  
“Hello?” Alfredasked questionably.  
“hi, I was just wondering if you seen my twin brother anywhere.” He said  
“I’m sorry I haven’t, but I’ll keep an eye out for him.” Alfred said quickly then proceed to close the door.  
The boy put his foot in the way of the door stopping it before it closed and said “The name’s Hikaru.”  
“Alfred.” He said as the kid, or Hikaru removed his foot out of the way of the door and Alfred finished closing the door.  
Alfred sat back down and sighed, “Man, I wish I knew where Arthur was…”  
*********  
Hello!! Don’t mind me!! I’m just a little thing called Insanity! I’m no big deal… Of course I’m no big deal it’s not like I can make people go insane or anything… Well, yeah I can drive people insane. I’m that voice inside your head driving you mad… Don’t worry, the best people are… Just, not for society.  
*********  
After about 30 minutes it started raining. Then once again Alfred heard a knock on his door, so he got up and answered it and it was that kid, Hikaru, and someone who looked like him, but was soaked.  
“Hey, Alfred, right?” Hikaru asked.  
“Yeah, is this your brother?” Alfred asked in return.  
“Yeah, his name is Kaoru.” Hikaru said.  
“Would you like to come in?” Alfred asked.  
“If that’s not a problem.” Kaoru said,  
“It’s not as it so happens I’m really kinda lonely so, you dudes are welcome!” Alfred said holding the door open to let them in.  
“Thank you, do you have any clothes?” Hikaru said “I don’t want Kaoru to get a cold.”  
“Yeah, I have some spare clothes.” Alfred said walking over to a closet.  
“Thanks again.” Kaoru said.  
“Hey, no problem dudes.” Alfred said as he handed Kaoru a towel and some clothes, “I’ll show you guys the guest room.”  
“Thanks” Hikaru said quickly and then followed the American as he walked up the stairs to the guest room.  
Once there, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in and closed the door so Kaoru could get changed. So Alfred walked back downstairs and made some hot chocolate. While waiting, he zoned out again…  
*********  
The silence is unbearable… Isn’t it? Forever there shall be silence. It’s too quiet!!!! Funny isn’t it how we can pretend to be okay when really we are just pretending… Truth is the kids aren’t alright. For I am just a Psycho and I’m here to drive you insane… Hello! Can you hear me? Please hear me! I’m sorry! It’s all my fault!! It’s- it’s all my fault… HAHAHA Aren’t you just a silly little thing APOLOGIZING WON’T HELP!! He’s far too gone!!  
*********  
The end is not the answer… don’t give up! He’s not gone! Don’t listen to her… Please for my sake! I’m here for you… I’ve always was. I’m your best friend is bad times but… but, you always push me away. I’m here to help you! You’re going to fine! I believe in you! I know times are bad now but, trust me it gets better! Just don’t come to wonderland… We don’t want to see your love ones cry. Besides, they got many people…


	5. Profiles

Emil Stielson   
From Iceland  
Age 18  
Missing 10 hours 3 years  
His brother and friends are still sad.  
*********  
Ludwig Beilschmidt  
From Germany  
Age 24  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 5 months  
Family and friends disappeared too.  
*********  
Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas  
From Italy  
Feliciano Age 21 Lovino Age 22  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 4 months  
Had only each other as family their other Brother gone. Friends all gone too  
*********  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
From Spain  
Age 25  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 3 months  
Had no family. Friends gone.  
*********  
Francis Bonnefoy  
From France  
Age 26  
Missing 10 hours 5 years  
Had no family or friends.  
*********  
Kiku Honda  
From Japan  
Age 30  
Missing 10 hours 2 years  
Has no Family members and only one friend contactable  
*********  
Ivan Braginski  
From Russia   
Age 29  
Missing 10 hours 6 years  
Has only 2 sisters. No friends  
*********  
Yao Wang  
From China  
Age 46  
Missing 10 hours 1 year  
Has no family or friends  
Has no family or friends  
*********  
Roderich Edelstein   
From Austria  
Age 38  
Missing 10 hours 4 years  
Has only one close friend contactable  
*********  
Vash Zwingli   
From Switzerland  
Age 34  
Missing 10 hours 3 years and 5 months  
Has only a family member contactable.  
*********  
Logan Kirkland   
From Australia   
Age 19  
Missing 10 hours 3 years  
Has 3 family members contactable… He had 5.  
*********  
Valentino Vargas  
From Italy  
Age 15  
Missing 10 hours 3 years and 1 month  
Had 2 contactable family members. Has a couple friends contactable  
*********  
Allistor Kirkland  
From Scotland  
Age 49  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 2 months  
Had 4 family contactable. Now only 3.  
*********  
Oliver Kirkland  
From England  
Age 19  
Missing 10 hours 5 years and 11 months  
No one contactable anymore  
*********  
Allen Jones  
From America  
Age 18  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 11 months  
Only 1 person contactable  
*********  
Gilbert Beilschmidt  
From Prussia Germany  
Age 29  
Missing 10 hours 3 years  
None contactable.  
*********  
Matthew Williams  
From Canada  
Age 19  
Missing 10 hours 2 years and 9 months  
1 family member contactable  
*********  
Arthur Kirkland  
From England  
Age 26  
Missing 10 hours  
4 family members contactable.  
*********  
The profiles of the people missing the last one is somewhat new and in a different handwriting from the rest.  
“Hahaha! The joys of being able to send people here to the amazing, wondrous, mysterious, insanely evil place called Wonderland!” Said a voice in the dark. You can’t see who it is but, you can see their smile growing bigger and bigger.   
“Who shall be next?” The voice asks you breaking the forth wall.  
You can’t answer and the voice just laughs “Maybe…” the voice thinks for a bit before saying “Him.”  
You can’t move or speak your paralyzed. Then the voice goes away and as if a spell broke you were able to move and speak again. Terrified you ran far away from that place you were once in.


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried writing some of this.

“Why not? Why anything? Why life? Why death? Why me? The most important questions are: Why Wonderland? Why Insanity? Why? Well… why not?” A voice said as the person speaking came out of the shadows. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and her blue eyes dull. “Why?” She questioned. Then another person turned around and said “You are Insanity. Why are you?”  
“I know the reason but, to find out for yourself you must be insane.” Insanity giggled  
“You are like a child!”  
Insanity slammed her fist on the table and yelled “I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!!!!”  
“I never said you were.”  
“Why?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why run?”  
“Run? Run where?”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Ai-” He got cut off by a person slamming the door open.  
“DON’T TALK TO HER!!!!!!” A red haired boy shouted.  
“Why not?” Insanity asked innocently.  
“You’re Insanity!!” The redhead said.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Insanity asked.  
“You drive people mad and send them to Wonderland.”  
“Oh! You boy are correct. How did you know?”  
“We’ve met. I’m Matsuoka, Rin Matsuoka.” The redhead said.  
“Oh… The one that got away…” Insanity said darkly as she walked out.  
“Leave.” Rin said sharply.  
“Sorry to have bothered you.” Insanity turned back towards them, “I was told not to bother you or your loved ones anymore, after all.” She then turned and walked away.  
Rin turned around and saw the gray haired boy staring calmly at him. “Nitori, why were you talking to her?”  
“Rin, its fine.” Nitori said.  
“How can you act so calm?” Rin asked almost afraid for an answer.  
“It’s because I need to even if I’m freaking out inside.” Nitori said and he silently added ‘I can’t tell you the real reason’.  
“At least you’re okay… Come on we’re going somewhere.” Rin said offering a hand to Nitori.  
“Ok…” Nitori took the hand offered and once he was off the bed he asked “Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise, Ai.” Rin said.  
“Okay…” Ai said a little unsure.  
*********  
The air was cold of course it was December. Snow was falling down. It was a lovely day to take a stroll in the quite little town of Drover. The town was small, like very small it had a few houses and a couple stores, but only one single person lived there. She was Lacy. She’s very lonely. She’s waiting for some people to come. Her name now is Insanity. Hello I’m Beginning… for this story has just begun!  
*********  
Don’t you love books? All the pages and chapters? How I just broke the forth wall? Anyway, I just came to say beware of him. Can you do me a favor? Break the forth wall if you have to… I just need to get my massage sent. Please tell Alfred ‘Don’t worry I’ll be home soon and beware of the man, the man in that red trench coat. For he is not to be trusted’ Say ‘Hi’ to Lacy, she gets lonely… The man in the shadows needs help too, he can’t show his face… he just wants to see his friend again… Oh and can you please say ‘Hello’ to the man in pink he can’t find his friend and he’s lonely... If you see an albino tell him ‘Matthew’s okay, he just needs to be seen again.’ Can you also help Matthew out… no one sees him anymore… Oh and beware of the man in dressed in red… Please if you see an Italian with a weird curl on left (Right to the viewer) tell him ‘Smile. Someone needs you to smile for them.’ If you see another Italian with a weird curl on the right (Left to the viewer) tell him ‘Don’t worry everything’s fine.’ If you see a Spaniard tell ‘Be positive someone needs you to stay positive.’ If you see a German please tell him ‘there’s someone out there that needs to smile again. Please help him find a reason to smile again.’ Oh and if you see an Australian say to him ‘Someone needs your help, he’s scared and hurt, physically and mentally, please find and help him.’ There’s another Italian tell him ‘Someone is coming, just wait.’ If you find an Austrian in your travels tell him ‘No one can rule over you, you are your own being.” And if you find a Swiss tell him that too. Also, if you happen to see a Chinese person tell him ‘You can’t spend your life ruled over by someone.’ And if you see a Japanese person tell him ‘You don’t know everything.’ Also if you see an Icelandic tell him ‘It’s okay you’re not mad.’ Oh, and if you find a Brit tell him ‘Alfred misses you, he needs you back.’ My name is Arthur by the way. I believe you can see us when everyone else can’t.  
*********  
Current states of the people above:  
Alfred F. Jones: “ I made a big mistake, I wish I could say sorry to him… for everything…” Alfred walks to his room and says to himself before falling asleep “He’ll be home soon…”  
Lacy: “Heh… it gets lonely here…” Insanity said to herself as no one else is ever around.  
Allen Jones (Man in the shadows): “I just want to see him again… I doubt he wants to see me though…” Allen says as he tries to step out of the shadows and be pulled back and say “I guess I’ll stay a while…”  
Oliver Kirkland (Man in pink): “He’ll be home in 5 minutes… Yeah he’ll be home in 5 minutes…” Oliver said looking into the mirror and asking his reflection, “He’ll be home in 5 minutes right?”  
Gilbert Beilschmidt (Albino): “I messed up… that’s why he’s gone. It’s because I messed up…” Gilbert said then started crying.  
Matthew Williams (Invisible): “Someone will see me right?” Matthew asked himself before laughing and saying “This is all just a bad dream, right?”  
Feliciano Vargas (Never smiles): “What’s the point?” Feliciano asked himself “Everyone leaves so, why smile?”  
Lovino Vargas (Not alright): “Everything leaves…” Lovino said under his breath “My brothers… even this plant! It’s pathetic!”  
Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (Unhappy): “Huh, another day sitting here all by myself…” Antonio said to himself.  
Ludwig Beilschmidt (German): “What do I have to do in life?” Ludwig asked himself, “What’s important?”  
Logan Kirkland (Australian): “I want to help someone…” Logan sighs and looks at himself in his mirror “But, I don’t know who.”  
Valentino Vargas (Hurt): “I just need someone to help me…” Valentino said curling up into the fettle position, “Anyone. I just need help…”  
Roderick Edelstein (Austrian): “I’m late!” Roderick said running around the small room he was in.  
Vash Zwingli (Swiss): “I want to be my own person!!” Vash said as he punched the wall.  
Yao Wang (Chinese): “I’ve almost spent my life ruled over someone, aru!” Yao said looking in the mirror, “I just want to be my own person!”  
Kiku Honda (Japanese): “I know everything.” Kiku said then he asked the mirror, “I know everything, right?”  
Emil Stielson (Mad): “I’m mad aren’t I?” Emil asked himself, “Ha, I must be I seem to be talking to myself!”  
Arthur Kirkland (Brit): You know who he is.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Beware of the man dressed in red.  
Beware of the man in the red trench coat.  
For they are  
Out  
To  
Get  
You


	7. Story of Emil Stielson aka Mad

Emil Stielson was from Iceland and lived with his brother a Norwegian named Lukas Bondevik, a Dane named Mathias Køhler, a Swede named Berwald Oxenstierna, and a Finn named Tino Väinämöinen. He was quiet kid that rarely showed his emotions like his brother. One day, Emil got into a fight with Lukas Emil ran away and sat down on a bench then saw a bunny run past, the bunny seemed to be fine. As the bunny scampered away, Emil followed it until he couldn’t see it. At that moment he realized why but, it was too late he was falling.  
*********  
He landed in a house? It could be it seemed like one. Suddenly, 1 person came out from the darkness swinging a lantern.  
“Hello?” He asked as he came closer Emil could see that he had blue eyes and hair that seemed also pink.  
“Hi.” Emil said without a change of expression on his face.  
“Oh…” The small pink haired boy said disappointingly, “Anyway! My name’s Oliver, what’s your name poppet!”  
“My name is Emil.”  
“You probably want to leave here? Am I correct?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh… well right this way, Emil!” Oliver said motioning for Emil to follow him.  
As they were walking Emil just had to ask, “Why are you here by yourself?”  
“Waiting for someone…” Oliver sighed sadly, “It’s been 2 years and 11 months…”  
“That’s a long time to wait for someone… why is this place so dark?”  
“Well, you see he was the light of my life, so to speak, and this is the light I have left…” He said swinging the lantern, “Well, here we are!”  
“That’s sad… I hope he comes soon.” Emil said opening the door and as he stepped out he heard Oliver say, “I hope he does too.”  
*********  
Thus, he started his adventure in wonderland and he always wonders if the pink haired man’s friend ever came. He also wonders if his friends and brother misses him and maybe, just maybe they’ll come to the glorious and haunting place of Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's getting kinda dark isn't it?


End file.
